


Explorations

by Cheloya



Category: Loveless
Genre: Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Imported, from 2007. It had started with a papercut.





	Explorations

It had started with a papercut. Kio had winced. Natsuo's ears had pricked. And, unthinkingly, Kio had only quirked a grin when the Zero had offered to kiss it better. Foolishly, he had never expected the application of teeth. And when he jerked his hands away, half furious, half horrified at how good the sensation of another tongue had been along the wound, he had not expected Youji to be there to twist his hands up behind him, trapping him on the chair with Natsuo smirking on his lap, blood smeared all down his chin, lone eye gleaming.  
  
"What are you--"  
  
" _Shhh,_ " Natsuo entreated, leaning backward to reach absently for the craft knife Kio had been using. Kio made a small sound as he watched Natsuo's fingers close carelessly on the blade instead of the safety casing, made a slightly louder sound when the Zero pressed the tip of the blade into the hollow between his collar bones.  
  
"No," Kio said, rapid and choked. "No, boys, this is not, _nngh,_ " as, behind him, Youji's mouth closed on his bleeding finger, sucking it all the way into his mouth, tongue swirling lazily around the knuckle."Not a good--"  
  
He stopped speaking and let out a short, harsh breath when Natsuo dragged the knife downward, a searing line down the centre of his chest and, when blade met the collar of his low-slung shirt, the faintest graze to remind him of the pain all the way to the waistband of his jeans. The blood followed the blade, a line of wet warmth trickling steadily downward. Kio tried to move, tried to stand.Youji's teeth closed savagely on his wrist, and Natsuo's knife sat suddenly against his adam's apple and he froze again.  
  
"How does it hurt?" Natsuo wondered aloud, raking the knife blade slightly higher, making Kio raise his chin. Fruitlessly trying to focus below the lens of his glasses, Kio's jaw clenched as Natsuo lapped at the blood on his chest. The motion pressed the blade too hard against his skin, and Kio felt another trickle of blood, felt Natsuo chuckle and press closer so that his warm tongue could lap at it. The knife went away. "How does it hurt?" Natsuo repeated across Kio's collarbone. Kio bit his lip as Youji's teeth closed on the tip of his ear, first tugging at the metal loops, then sliding his tongue between them.  
  
"It hurts that you're making me do this," he said softly, and Youji's snicker was right next to his ear, Natsuo's a delighted huff across his collarbone.  
  
"How?" he repeated, and the knife was back, one small hand splayed on his chest to flatten his shirt. Another soft laugh. "Another piercing? You don't know when to stop." There was a response to that clotting in Kio's chest, but it died when Natsuo's teeth closed around the bar through the shirt and jerked his head sharply; he gasped instead. Youji hummed beside his ear and Kio's next cry was louder and longer as the fairer boy closed his teeth around either side of a stud and pulled it slowly, determinedly away. There was a sound Kio heard all the way through his head, a wet grinding, andthe piercing tore free in a welter of blood.  
  
"It hurts like _fucking fuck_ , Nat-chan, what the hell do you _think_ \--" There were tears in his eyes now, physical pain and desperation both."You-chan, please," he said, hands clenching uselessly behind him, and freezing when they came into contact with Youji's stomach, Youji's thigh. "Oh, god."  
  
The chair creaked as Natsuo wrapped his legs around Kio and _ground_ slowly for a few moments, watching the tendons in Kio's neck tighten. "Good," he said, with relish.


End file.
